Happily Ever After
by Mills87
Summary: We join our favourite couple on the way home from their honeymoon, however, an early pregnancy causes drama for the happy couple. The rumour mill will be working over time and a dark conspiracy may be brewing against the happy couple, oh and we can not forget a healthy dose of family drama. I do not own Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first non-academic writing I have ever attempted so please bear with me. Reviews and constructive feedback and suggestions always welcomed and will encourage me to stick to the story. Happy Reading!**

**~~P&amp;P~~**

Elizabeth sat with her head on her husbands shoulder, trying not to let the sway of the carriage make her sick she thought pleasantly over the first 3 weeks of her marriage. They had taken a wedding trip to Windermere and were now on their way home to Pemberley. It would be a three day trip, today being the second; they could have made it in two but both of them were reluctant to have their wedding trip draw to an end and were content to prolong the inevitable. At the moment Elizabeth was blessing her husband for his forethought in breaking up the trip a little more, the rocking of the carriage was making her want to loose her breakfast, and was glad that the trip would only be a few more hours before they rested.

She never had sickness issues with carriages before, but then again she had never travelled this far day after day before. Yesterday she was feeling a little off by the end of their travels as well, when her feet finally touched ground her body took a moment to adjust still feeling as if she were in motion she swayed and Fitzwilliam had to steady her, luckily he still had a hold of her after helping her down or she would have made a fool of herself in front of the Inn keeper. He had been so worried and looked at her as if he was about to sweep her into his arms and run calling for a doctor, but she had calmed his fears telling him she just needed a moment to settle and something to eat. He agreed and asked the Inn keeper to have dinner sent to their room immediately. By the time their luggage was brought up and they had freshened, dinner had been brought to their room. Fitzwilliam had barely taken his eyes off of her and had nearly carried her up the stairs to their room. She ignored his fretting as she readied for supper. As soon as she started to eat she felt her strength returning, Fitzwilliam too seemed to be appeased because he let out a breath and began to eat as well.

After dinner she took great pleasure of vanquishing any of his remaining worry by showing him just how fine she was. As they laid together afterward both totally sated Elizabeth couldn't help but think about how passionate they were together, since the first time they made love; both feeding and responding off and to each other like they have been together all their life instead not even a month yet. She briefly wondered if it was like this for all couples, but then thought quickly, not likely. Even though she was not experienced she knew instinctually that what her and Fitzwilliam had was one in a million, the love they shared unique and far more passionate then most would even be able to comprehend. Even Jane and Charles, although deeply in love as well, loved each other in a very different way than her and Fitzwilliam. Oh, and those poor souls like dear Charlotte that married for comfort not love how awkward and unsatisfying marital relations must be. Oh my, what a highly improper tangent this has been she thought giving herself a mental shake and turning back to her husband with a renewed sense of how blessed they were to have each other enticing him to go another round.

Elizabeth sat up from Fitzwilliam's shoulder with a jolt, even replaying last nights activities did not seem to be enough to quell the nausea. Fitzwilliam stared at her with concern as she squeaked out "stop the carriage" while raising one hand over her mouth and the other over her turbulent tummy. Fitzwilliam relayed her request to the coachman and the carriage slowed to a halt. Elizabeth flung the door open and leaped out before the carriage even came to a full stop she stumbled a bit but ran to the roads edge fell on her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach so forcefully she swore she was throwing up her organs as well. Fitzwilliam was by her side in a heartbeat, she half-heartily tried to push him away not wanting him to see her like this but he would have none of it, he held her and brushed the strays of her hair back. Even after she had given all her body had to give she continued dry-heaving on and off for sometime after. When she had managed to hold it together for a few minutes straight Darcy passed her the canteen, he must have relayed to instructions to one of the servants while she was preoccupied to retrieve it because he never left her side to attain it. As she began to regain her composure it stuck her how improper this scene must be, obviously she could not help being sick but Fitzwilliam was holding her and comforting her in such a loving manor that it must seem improper to any observer even if they were married. She took a small glance around and sighed in relief their carriage was the only one around so it was just them and their servants and they could be trusted not to speak of this, discretion and loyalty were the two things Darcy demanded of his servants. When she finally made eye contact with Fitzwilliam his eyes were full of concern. She immediately sought to comfort him, "Thank you my love, and don't you worry it is just a bit of motion sickness I feel better already and we must be nearly at our destination for today, I will be fine."

"Another half hour to go, I will call for the doctor as soon as we.." Darcy started only to be cut off by Elizabeth.

"You will do no such thing, I am fine, I just need to walk and stretch my legs a bit and get my bearings before I get back in the carriage." As she went to stand she swayed and Darcy grabbed her helping her steady on her feet. She dusted off her dress and he took her arm and slowly began to walk with her pleased to see some colour returning to her face.

"Perhaps this trip is too much for you I will see about remaining another night at the Inn so that you can recoup" Darcy remarked.

"No, I really want to get home, and poor Georgiana is waiting for us, I am perfectly healthy anyone can get motion sickness and another days rest isn't going to change that."

His face lit up at hearing her call Pemberley home reminded that he never needed to part from her again and that now, with her, Pemberley would truly become a home in every sense of the word. He relented selfishly, he could not wait to get her "home" either. "Tomorrows stretch is the shortest of the three, but we will make regular stops so you can rest and stretch your legs, and you will tell me at once if you are feeling uneasy, understood?"

"Yes, that should be a better help then lazying around for an extra day, although I am reluctant to see an end to our wedding trip I am eager to start our life together and I miss Georgiana so much, I am sure having her around will help sooth my missing Jane as well. You have to remember that even though I love your company I grew up with four sisters and am use to regular sisterly interactions, I am afraid I will likely be monopolizing Georgiana a lot at least for the next few weeks while I settle in and adjust to being Mistress of Pemberley." Elizabeth remarked.

Darcy gave a light laugh and looked at her with such love and devotion she nearly swooned and said "I have no problem sharing my sister she has so longed for a sister herself I am sure she will hardly notice me at all anyway for a few days at least." They walked for few more minutes then Darcy helped her back into the carriage. She was feeling much better and they made it to the Inn without any more interruptions.

Fitzwilliam had dinner sent to their room, again she ate very little and when Fitzwilliam questioned her she said that she didn't want to push her luck she was feeling much better and would eat a little more latter. When he tried to persuade her to go to bed early and rest she refused stating that tonight was their last night of freedom and they were going to make the best of it, he looked at her assessing her and then sighed in defeat and swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed but it would be several hours before they actually found rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The final lag of their journey was much shorter a very pleasant. The new lovers both sought to enjoy the last hours of their wedding trip to the fullest by bestowing increasingly inappropriate attentions on each other. Elizabeth wondered why they had not partaken in such distractions since the beginning of their trip but knew that it was the anxiety that their honeymoon was drawing to an end that had encouraged her to engage in such gloriously unladylike teasing. Thank goodness they had an enclosed carriage, although it did not allow them to fully submit to their desires and so both were forced to withdraw from their interlude an hour before reaching Pemberley in order to regain their respective composures.

They arrived at Pemberley shortly after one, and were greeted by Georgiana, Mrs, Reynolds and what seemed to Elizabeth to be a collection of servants from at least three different estates. As soon as Fitzwilliam had helped her to the ground Georgiana ran forward calling "sister" but came to a halt just in front of Elizabeth. It was quite clear to Lizzy that Georgiana was about to hug her but had restrained herself at the last second probably questioning if her affection would be welcomed. Elizabeth quickly sought to reassure the girl by opening her arms and saying "I have missed you as well sister."

Fitzwilliam was warmed by the genuine affection and care that Elizabeth bestowed his sister but also just a tad jealous that Georgiana hadn't even acknowledged him before launching herself towards Elizabeth. He cleared his throat "you know you haven't greeted me with such enthusiasm since you were a little girl, Georgie."

Lizzy and Georgiana released their embrace, Georgiana turned to her brother and hugged him as well, saying "do not be jealous brother you know I adore you and am so thankful that you have secured me such an amazing sister."

"Oh, so my worth is only in regards to my bringing Elizabeth into our lives?" he teased.

Georgiana blanched "that is not what I meant bro..."

Elizabeth cut her off "Fitzwilliam do not tease her, you already agreed that I could monopolize her attention for a few weeks since I have been missing having a sister around for nearly a month."

Georgiana was pleased that obviously Lizzy had petitioned for her company as it helped quash any remaining insecurities that Lizzy would only be a sister to her out of obligation. Georgiana adored Lizzy and already considered her a sister in every sense of the word but worried that her affection was far greater than Lizzy's since she never had a sister, but it seems as if Lizzy held her in the same regard that she did Jane and Georgiana could not be more thankful.

"You are a bit early, thank goodness we sent our best rider to watch for you so we would have time to compile our greeting" Georgiana remarked.

Mrs. Reynolds came forward and curtseyed "welcome back to Pemberley Mrs. Darcy. I have assembled the staff for you but understand if you would like to wait for introductions."

"Not at all Mrs. Reynolds" Lizzy responded "I see many familiar faces from my previous visit and am eager to attach names to the recollections, however surely your messenger was over zealous when assembling the staff, it appears that we must have collected the staff of our neighbours as well" she half teased, half questioned.

Mrs. Reynolds chuckled relieved that Mrs. Darcy did not seemed changed from the pleasant young lady she met months ago by her new status. "Of course not mam, although several are only part-timers but they wished to come show their respect as well."

Elizabeth moved to greet the staff "I am looking forward to meeting all of you however as there are many more of you than I expected I beg you patience in remembering all your names, I will do my best."

"There is no need to worry about that mam, I will introduce you to the staff you will see most often and you can learn the others when you have cause to interact with them." Mrs. Reynolds suggested.

"Nonsense" Elizabeth replied "they have taken the time to welcome me most graciously and I shall repay the kindness at the very least by learning their names" Elizabeth added kindly.

All of the staff felt their respect for the new mistress grow, many had been there many years and were use to kindness and respect from the Darcy's but all have heard of, and even experienced from some of Pemberley's guests (i.e. Miss. Bingley), a lack of regard for servants and it was not uncommon to hear of employers who did not even bother to learn their servants names. They felt relief that the new mistress did not appear to have such and inclination.

Elizabeth moved forward and greeted the first, luckily she knew her and it built her confidence to be able to greet her by name "hello, Mrs. Annesley, good to see you again."

Mrs. Annesley curtsied, and Mrs. Reynolds moved forward to continue the introductions. "This is Sara, she is to be your second lady's maid when Laney takes her breaks, which she will do now since she has been travelling with you for so long on your trip" she said dismissing Laney to rest.

"Hello, Sara I am sure we will become fast friends just as Laney and I have become."

Sara was pleased that her mistress would even entertain the idea of a friendship with a servant, and made a mental note to question Laney latter.


	3. Chapter 3

It took nearly half an hour to meet all the staff. Elizabeth let out a squeal when they reached the entrance as Fitzwilliam swooped her up into his arms "it is tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of her new home" he explained at her surprise, but Elizabeth was still surprised that he would do so in front of all the staff and his sister, however she was interested to find that she was flattered not bothered that he would do so.

She withheld on a full formal tour until tomorrow since she had already had one when she visited with her Aunt and Uncle in the summer. She knew that the tour as the new mistress would be much more comprehensive than that of a guest and she remarked that she would like to wait until she was able to give her full energy to the task.

Elizabeth was surprised to find that her nausea seemed to be returning despite being landed for half an hour and really wanted to rest. Sara drew her a bath and helped her get changed. Elizabeth was so exhausted she felt that if she did not rest she may pass out so she told Sara to tell Mr. Darcy she was going to have a rest and that she would join him and Georgiana for tea in a hour and that Sara should wake her in 45 minutes so she could ready herself. Two minutes after Sara left Elizabeth was already half asleep when Fitzwilliam entered from the door that she assumed must connect the two rooms. "Are you alright my love?" he inquired.

"Just tired" she replied sleepily.

"Would you mind some company?" he questioned. She immediately lift the covers to beckon him in, which he readily complied drawing her into his arms, she immediately fell asleep his touch seeming to quell the nausea.

What seemed like mere minutes later they heard a knock at the door "Mrs. Darcy, it is time to get ready for tea" came Sara's voice from the other side of the door.

Fitzwilliam squeezed her a little tighter to help waken her fully. "5 more minutes" she grumbled.

"I am sure Georgiana would understand if we skipped tea this afternoon" he supplied.

"No, no" she said sitting up "we did skip lunch and I am sure Georgiana is eager to hear about our trip."

"Ok I will return in 10 minutes to escort you to tea my love" he said while giving a dramatic bow.

"Come in Sara" Elizabeth called and Sara entered stalling when she spotted Mr. Darcy and giving a awkward curtsey.

"You need not curtsey while we are in our private courters" Mr. Darcy instructed kindly, "I shall leave you laddies to dress" he finished then turned to leave.

"Sara to expand on what Mr. Darcy said I would like to add that you may call me Elizabeth as well, unless we are in unfamiliar company or a formal setting" Elizabeth explained.

"Of, course Mrs.. I mean Elizabeth, I confess it may take awhile to adjust to it though mam. I brought a dress for you if it is to your liking" she said displaying the dress in her arms.

"Of course, I suppose we must hurry, we don't want to keep Georgiana and Mr. Darcy waiting" Elizabeth replied while starting to ready herself.

Ten minutes later Mr. Darcy arrived fully dressed to escort his wife to afternoon tea, "you look lovely my dear" he remarked, "although you always do, so I suppose I am stating the obvious" he added.

"Well it is still nice to hear, and I am sure there are many who would not hold the same opinion."

Curious Fitzwilliam questioned her about her remark.

"Oh its nothing," she replied "I just suppose that many who view me when in the company of my sisters do not hold me in the same regard, it is no matter though, yours is the only favour I care about."

He saw some hurt in her eyes and hoped that his thoughtless remark the first night they met did not still bother her, although on second thought he knew it had to be something else, and stored that insecurity of hers in the back of his mind for reflection at another day. The thought that someone had belittled her in the past upset him and he silently vowed he would never allow anyone to do so again.

When they reached the parlour where they were to take tea Georgiana immediately rose to greet them with a big smile "Fitzwilliam, Lizzy are you somewhat settled now?"

"A little although I feel like I could sleep for a week" Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth you need not push yourself if you are not recovered from your travel illness" Fitzwilliam said.

Georgiana grew concerned at this, "you are unwell sister? You should return to bed I can wait to hear of your travels, and can come visit you in your chambers later if that is easier for you."

"I am fine Georgiana, Fitzwilliam is just fretting, I have simply never traveled so long by carriage before day after day. Even on our way to Windermere we stopped in multiple places along the way for a few days to break up the trip." Elizabeth provided.

"I wanted to delay our trip another day so Elizabeth could recover but she would not allow it" Fitzwilliam defended.

"I am glad that you are here but Lizzy you must take at easy for a few days and do not feel like you need to take on all mistress duties at once we have done without a mistress here for a long time and Pemberley will not fall apart if you take a few days to rest. Mrs. Reynolds and myself will be more than happy to help." Georgiana encouraged her sister.

"Relax you two we will have a light tea and I will relax in the library until supper after ok, and I will retire early tonight" Elizabeth compromised.

Satisfied Georgiana asked them about their trip while Fitzwilliam seated Elizabeth.

Elizabeth remarked about the places they'd been and the tours they took but Georgiana was pressing her for more and Elizabeth flushed as she privately realized there wasn't that much to tell they had stayed to their rooms as much as possible but she would not be telling Georgie that.

Elizabeth found herself unable to eat very much as the nausea seemed to be ever present, not debilitating right now but enough to make her uncomfortable. When Fitzwilliam and Georgiana expressed concern she replied "I find, lately that I prefer to eat smaller amounts but at more regular intervals, I will have another snack before dinner if I am hungry again."

"I will let Mrs. Reynolds know about this preference so that cook may ensure there is always something available for you when you feel so inclined" Georgiana stated.

"I don't want to trouble anyone, a simple piece of fruit or a pastry in between meals would be more than adequate" Elizabeth said.

"I am sure you will meet with cook tomorrow to let her know about your preferences, for now I have let them know a little about the preferences I have observed thus far so hopefully dinner and breakfast will be to your liking" Georgiana added.

"The fact that you have done so much to make me feel comfortable, dear Georgiana means so much to me" Elizabeth said surprised to find tears in her eyes.

Georgiana noticing the tears grabbed Lizzy's hand "do not worry Lizzy it was no bother I am so excited to have you as a sister anything that I have done was done with pure joy I assure you, although I can not take full credit, Fitzwilliam has been filling me in on some of your favourite things in his letters."

"Georgie, you must never marry so that you can stay with us forever, I feel extremely jealous that Fitzwilliam has had you for nearly 17 years to himself and demand that you stay with me here for at least as long as well" Elizabeth teased.

"Fine with me" Fitzwilliam supported although his tone did not hold any teasing like Elizabeth's had.

"I suppose I would be content with that as well as long as I had many nieces and nephews to keep me entertained" Georgiana replied.

Elizabeth blushed right down to her toes she was sure and when she looked to Fitzwilliam she saw he to was blushing but when he caught her eye she swore she also saw longing there and worry, she wondered what he felt about having children they haven't discussed it yet, she just assumed it will happen when it happens no use borrowing trouble.

When they finished, Darcy excused himself to his study to catch up on some correspondence, and Georgiana said she was going to practice the piano forte.

"oh, I will join you if you like" Elizabeth offered.

"I would love that but you promised to rest with a book in the library maybe tomorrow" Georgiana answered seeing that Lizzy did look exhausted and her colour seemed a little pale.

"Well I was hoping that I might improve under your example and I know I should practice more I regret now that I never bothered to practise as much as I should have" Lizzy protested.

"I would be more than happy to have your company and to encourage you but I think you need to rest today you look as if a strong breeze would knock you over."

So they all dispersed to their separate tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning this is a M rated section, again the first I ever wrote don't be to critical, skip if you want)

Half an hour before dinner Fitzwilliam set off to the library to find his wife, he found her curled up on the sofa fast asleep the book she had been reading lying on the floor. Fitzwilliam picked it up and placed it on the side table and ran his hand gently down her face, she didn't even stir. He removed his boots and picked her up in his arms and manoeuvred them so that she was lying on top of him on the sofa. She stirred but still did not waken, Fitzwilliam drew his brows together in concern, Elizabeth was not normally a deep sleeper, that much he had observed throughout their short marriage so far. In fact he often enjoyed coaxing her awake whenever he would wake through the night wanting her, which was nearly every night. He was a deeper sleeper than her but often woke at least once a night. He smiled to himself remembering the night that Elizabeth had got up the courage to replicate his actions and wake him to satisfy her wanting, it had taken far more effort on her part than it ever had on his to wake him. In fact by the time he woke he was already fully aroused his body responding to her even without consciousness when he awoke and his conscious caught up it sent him over the edge. It was definitely the fiercest bout of love making they have shared thus far and just thinking of it had him aroused to the point of discomfort. He began to increase his attentions to her, until he could no longer stand all the layers between them and rose and laid her back on the couch then set about to remove his trousers. He knew they didn't have long so he only removed the clothing that was absolutely necessary, after he had removed Elizabeths under clothes and strategically placed her dress so it would be out of the way he observed her again, shocked to find her still asleep but not quite as deep.

He he began to touch her pleased to find that she was wet with longing, apparently her body respond just as easily to him as his did to her. When his finger entered her she gasped awake. She smiled at him when their eyes met but when her eyes fully took in their setting she scolded "Fitzwilliam what are you doing, we are in the library, someone could walk in at any moment." She tried to right herself but he restrained her.

"No one would dare enter without knocking I gave strict instructions about that already." Fitzwilliam explained.

Elizabeth looked wary but as he continued to stroke her, her hormones won out over her good sense and he felt it as soon as she fully submitted to his will. He removed his hand from her and rose to kiss her, as soon as their lips met he thrust into her fully, capturing her gasp with his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, they both entered the dinning room flushed but with smiles on their faces. "I hope we did not keep you waiting Georgiana" Fitzwilliam offered in an apologetic tone. While seating Elizabeth.

Georgiana looked to her brother and sister in-law and sent up a silent thanks to God that her brother was so happy, although she did note that they both had shy but sly looks on their faces like they had gotten away with something. Georgiana did not fully comprehend what these looks suggested but Mrs. Reynolds flashed a knowing look at Fitzwilliam.

"No worries brother, Mrs. Reynolds just finished bringing in the meal."

True to Georgiana's word earlier Elizabeth was touched to find several of her favourite dishes, she knew that she was going to be happy in her new home, and the warmth of Georgiana's care helped return Elizabeth's appetite and she was able to eat more than she had at any meal for over a week.

Latter in the evening Georgiana and Elizabeth were sitting in the parlour getting to know each other better when Elizabeth was suddenly struck with nausea so strong that it took everything in her not to throw up on poor Georgiana. She somehow managed to express an interest in taking a walk in the gardens and forced her feet not to run from the room but the second her feet stepped out of the house she ran as far as she could and found a bush that she hopped would provide adequate concealment for what was about to leave her body and succumbed to her body's demand.

Georgiana was puzzled by Elizabeth's abrupt change in composure and sudden quickly reviewed the last few minutes of conversation they had looking for anything she may have said or done to upset her new sister, but could not think of anything. She sat in self doubt for a few more minutes than resolved to be brave and ask Elizabeth what had upset her she would not let a misunderstanding fester between them, if she had done anything to upset Elizabeth she would apologize and beg for forgiveness if necessary. Just as she finished working up her courage to be open with her sister, Elizabeth returned. One look at her sister had Georgiana flying off the sofa and asking "sister are your alright you look horrible... that came out wrong I did not mean insult, you are beautiful of course, I just mean you look ill" Georgiana rambled.

Elizabeth immediately reassured her sister "I am fine Georgie, I just was suddenly overcome with nausea, I apologize for leaving so abruptly but I needed some fresh air to compose myself and I sent for some tea I will be fine once it arrives."

"Oh, thank goodness, I mean not that you are ill... its just that I worried I had upset you or something, but are you alright should I call Fitzwilliam or the doctor" Georgiana rambled again.

"Fear not, on both accounts, I simply ate more at supper than I have recently been eating in one setting for awhile and the digestion was momentarily upsetting, I am fine now, nothing the fresh air and tea wont settle" Elizabeth explained strategically implying that she had managed to settle the nausea without vomiting trying to avoid a bold face lie. "And in terms of you upsetting me" she continued "I fine the likely hood of you ever doing so unlikely but rest assured we are sisters now if ever there was something of disagreement between us I would be forthcoming in my feelings, I don't believe that we should hold opinions among family, and I hope you would do the same if I ever upset you."

"Of course Lizzy, I had already resolved to question you about it before you returned, not wanting a misunderstanding coming between us but was distracted from the task by your poor colour." The tea arrived and they resumed their earlier discussions. When Fitzwilliam returned Elizabeth worried the Georgiana may mention her earlier illness but Georgiana was satisfied that Elizabeth's health appeared to be back to normal and saw no need to worry her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was starting to worry, it was now four days since they had arrived at Pemberley but these sudden bouts of nausea and dizziness continued and even though she had been going to bed early and sleeping in and taking naps nearly every day she was exhausted. She had been working so hard to hide her sickness and exhaustion from everyone but she knew that if it continued much longer there is no way she can keep it secret. Is something seriously wrong with me she wondered, but dismissed the idea because the illness came and went, she had many times when she felt perfectly fine surely if it were serious she would not have these periods of relief, she was sure that it was just her body getting use to the new environment, schedule and foods that she now had.

She had observed patterns in her sickness too, it seems the nausea comes on mostly in the afternoon and evening, but the dizziness is less predictable, just yesterday she had a sudden dizzy spell while coming down the stairs in the morning and had to grasp the railing and lower her self to sit for a few minutes to keep from tumbling down the stairs, luckily no one was around to observe her. She also has been making a habit of going for walks in the gardens in the afternoon and shortly after dinner to help hide her sickness. The times when Fitzwilliam elected to join her she was able to employ the fresh air and her own stubbornness to keep herself from losing her composure, but one time with Georgiana she could not hold it in and bolted for the bushes. Georgiana had been so worried but Elizabeth managed to convince her not to tell Fitzwilliam about it if she promised to go right to bed and get some rest. Elizabeth sighed, there would be no escaping to the gardens today, the thunder clouds were already overhead and would not hold their load for much longer, perhaps she should come clean to Fitzwilliam and see a doctor. It was just then that a footman interrupted her thoughts by knocking on the library door announcing that she had a letter. She permitted him entrance, thanked him for the letter and dismissed him.

One look at the writing on the envelope and she knew the letter was from Charlotte without even reading the address. She tore into the letter excited to hear from her friend:

Dearest Lizzy

I hope you are well and that marriage agrees with you although I am sure that it does after seeing the love in your and Mr. Darcy's eyes at the wedding. I am so thankful that you invited us to share in your day, I know it must have been a bit awkward to have my husband there but it pleased me that you seem just as determined as me not to let his or Lady Catherine's opinions come between our friendship.

I must confess that it took every ounce of my persuasion to convince my husband to go against Lady Catherine's boycott of your union, luckily she never went so far to forbid us from attending but she let her displeasure be known, which I am sure you are well able to imagine. However a few weeks before your wedding I discovered something that would tip the scales in my favour. It brings me so much joy to share with you that I am with child Lizzy. I am so excited and so is my husband and I was able to use our shared happiness in addition to his concern for my wellbeing to convince him that I should be around friends and family as much as possible and that we could use the excuse of your wedding (sorry to refer to it a such) to inform my family about the joyous news. I did have to threaten Mr. Collins severely if he were to reveal the information before the wedding though, I did not want to take from your day.

I am so ashamed that it took me so long to realize that I was with child, by the time I contacted the doctor he estimated that I was nearly three months gone, although I comfort myself with the knowledge that no one has ever educated me on what to watch for. The obvious sign was not something I noticed because my courses have always been unpredictable. Also my symptoms were not as severe as I now understand most women experience. I only had a few instances of nausea severe enough to loose my composure, although regrettably one such instance occurred while we were in the company of Lady Catherine, I will let you use your imagination as to how that played out. I was extremely tired though but again I did not know that that was a symptom. And the dizziness only bothered me if I got up to fast so I had become use to rising more slowly.

Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk, and the good of finding out so late was that we did not have to keep the secret for very long, I am sure I would not have been able to do so.

Lizzy I hope that you will consent to join me for my confinement I know that you probably would not want to be near Rosings but you and Mr. Darcy would be welcome to stay here and I swear I will not take offence if you wish to stay at the Inn, you are newly weds after all. You are my dearest friend and other than my sister and mother I can think of no one else I would want by my side and my sister is still not married so it would not be proper to ask her. As much as I would like you at my side I will not hold it against you in the least if you are unable to come. I have struggled the last month over asking you not wanting to make you feel pressured but I know you would want the choice, and I will respect it no matter what.

Love always

Charlotte

Elizabeth smiled with happiness for her friend "of course I will be there for her" she thought "I would never let that bitter old bat or the odious Mr. Collins keep me from my friend in a time of need." She rose to go write a reply to Charlotte but as she rose the dizziness struck her hard and she fell back to the sofa. Her face paled, "the dizziness, nausea and exhaustion, surely not, it is too soon" Elizabeth thought as she came to the startling realization that she was experiencing everything Charlotte described, but much more severely apparently. But she couldn't be pregnant they have only been married for a month Charlotte has been married for nearly a year, but her rational side remerged and reminded her that duration of marriage was not a requirement to conceive. Thats when she realized that though they had been married for a month she had yet to get her courses, and unlike Charlotte she had always been quite regular. "Oh dear lord" she whispered drawing her hand to her stomach. As soon as she did she knew without a doubt that she carried her and Fitzwilliam's child in her womb. Tears of joy, overwhelment and fear fell down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth did not know what to do, how was she going to tell Fitzwilliam; and even if she somehow managed to do so how was he going to take it. Obviously children and an heir specifically, had to part of his plan but they hadn't really talked about it, they were still just getting to know and enjoy each other, now they had another life to consider. She recalled the look in his eyes the other day when Georgiana mentioned nieces and nephews, there had been longing there but also fear and that was the part that worried her, what was he afraid of. She was the one that should be afraid, and she was a little, but where was his fear based, was it fear for her, for himself, worried about not being a good father (absolutely ridiculous she added to that point), or was he afraid that she would get pregnant too soon and what they had would be altered. Maybe he wasn't eager for children, would he be upset, disappointed? She knew he would be happy in some way but she worried that part of him might be resentful about this invasion into their new marriage so soon. She admitted to herself that she worried about this because if she was honest with herself part of her felt that way, and because of that she almost hoped he would feel a little cheated along with her so that she did not feel like a horrible person for having such thoughts.

Deciding there was no point in continuing to hide her exhaustion and illness, she had Laney; who had returned to work yesterday after a well deserved break, deliver word to Georgiana and Mr. Darcy that she had a slight headache and would not be coming to afternoon tea today but would join them for supper. Her head was exploding with all the thought and emotions that have been running around in it since she made her discovery and it was starting to hurt so it wasn't a lie. However the main reason for her avoidance was that she did not feel compiled enough to be around Fitzwilliam right now, she was afraid she would either blurt out her news or if she did manage to bite her tongue he would be able to see something was wrong just by looking at her.

She heard Fitzwilliam come into her room to check on her, but she pretended to be asleep. The way he gently rubbed her head and kissed her forehead as if he was trying to sooth her "headache" made her want to shout out her news so that he could help sooth those worries away as well, but she needed a little time to process this on her own first. When he left she sat up knowing that with out him beside her she would not find any sleep. She only ever used "her" bed when she did take naps, both of them preferring to ignore the tradition of their class to sleep in separate chambers. She remarked how ironic her situation was right now, she was desperately avoiding the presence of the only person who could actually help calm her nerves. "Dear lord I have turned into my mother, with all these nerves" she thought. She gave herself a firm reprimand and repeated Charlotte's words of wisdom from her letter aloud "no use crying over spilt milk." She was pregnant, nothing was going to change that, Fitzwilliam would react however he was going to react, she could not predict nor control what that would be, but it was time to find something productive to do. With those thoughts she reaffirmed her usual confident persona and rose to dress.

Ten minutes later she slipped into the old nursery. It hadn't been used since Georgiana was a babe but all the furniture and several toys and pieces of clothing were still stored neatly within. She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer lifting a simple white, although slightly discoloured by age, onesie. She marvelled that precious Georgiana ever fit in this but as she did she noticed two letters embroidered on the chest in a slightly off white colour so you did have to really look to see it were the letters FD in pretty script. She smiled and took a better look and noticed that this drawer contained clothing more suitable for a male infant then and female, this must have been her husbands, that though had her laughing. How had her husband ever fit into something so small. She ran her hand adoringly over the cloth and then over her womb. Her and Fitzwilliam's child will fit into this as well, it will be so tiny and so fragile, and that thought terrified her; but it would grow into a kind, responsible and caring person just like their father and that thought warmed her so much that any reservations she had about it being too soon or jealousy over losing her and Fitzwilliam's privacy were driven away for good. Once she let go of those doubts herself she was able to be more rationale about Fitzwilliam's reaction and she knew that even if he had momentary reservations similar to her own they would quickly be overrun with joy and love, just as hers had been.

"Oh my precious babe, you will be so loved and cherished" she whispered to her womb. Taking a moment to let the force of the love that washed over her for her unborn child settle into her very soul. She prayed to God to forgive her momentary ungratefulness at his blessing and asked that he give her the strength to be the best mother she could be and prayed that he would care for her babe and see it safely delivered to this world. She vowed that if he oversaw her babe's safe delivery she would always remember that children are Gods gift to us but that they belong to him and she would always be accountable to God himself for her treatment of that babe.

Having reconciled herself with her condition and with God she traveled downstairs to join Georgiana for the remainder of her pianoforte practice before supper. She would tell Fitzwilliam tonight, she would ask him to join her for a walk in the garden after supper, she planned as she reached the music room.

When she answered Georgiana stopped and turned to see who entered. "Sister are you feeling better" she inquired.

"Yes Georgie, I was able to get ahed of the headache by resting at the first signs and feel great now, may I join you," Elizabeth replied.

"Of course," Georgiana said while scooching down the piano bench to make room for Lizzy. They practiced for another half hour and decided it was time to ready for supper as Fitzwilliam would be looking for Elizabeth to escort her to dinner. Elizabeth, excited to see Fitzwilliam and not wanting him to worry that she was not in her rooms, jumped up from the piano bench and turned to head for the door in almost one motion, it was too much for her body to handle and the dizziness overtook her and darkness started to close over her eyes. She heard Georgiana scream but it sounded to come from far off as she fell, part of her registered her head hitting something hard but then there was nothing but black.

~~P&amp;P~~

*Sorry to leave it there I promise to be quick with an up date, reviews are great motivation (hint, hint).


	8. Chapter 8

**I am reposting this because one of my amazing reviewers pointed out that my use of the word "ok" was not fitting to the period so I removed it. Thanks for pointing it out. **

~~P&amp;P~~

Fitzwilliam was just leaving his study to go check on his wife before supper when he heard a bloodcurdling scream his heart sank, that was Georgiana, he ran so fast he was in front of the music room doors before he even fully processed where the scream had come from. Out of the corner of his eye as he opened the door he saw Mrs. Reynolds and a few other servants making there way towards him. The fact that he beat them when he was on the other side of the house when he heard the scream was testimony to the fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to prepare himself for what he would encounter he entered the music room.

He saw Georgiana kneeling on the floor but could not see what she was looking at "Georgie?" he inquired softly. She whipped around and he saw pure fear in her eyes but when he saw blood on her hands he ran towards her but as he got closer and was able to see what or who he was kneeling over he slid to his knees as well unable to stand, having to crawl the last foot to reach his beloved.

He ran his hands over Elizabeth's face until they settled on her neck to feel her pulse, when he felt it he was able to remember how to breath and let out the breath he had been holding. He saw that the blood seemed to have come from a gash on her forehead and did a quick survey for any other injuries. He felt crippled with fear and could not process what he should do next, luckily Mrs. Reynolds kneeled down beside him just then and took charge. "I sent Jake for the doctor sir, he is the fastest ridder I have ever seen the doctor should be here within the hour, she said. "Perhaps we should move Mrs. Darcy to her rooms where she would be more comfortable and her lady's maid can get her ready for the doctor," she suggested when he made no reply.

Without a word he scooped Elizabeth into his arms and rose to carry her to her room, he shot a look at the footman who moved to assist him with her that had the man scrambling out of his way.

Mrs. Reynolds gave instructions to one of the maids to look after Georgiana who looked like she was in shock and then she rushed ahead of Fitzwilliam to open the bedroom door and turn down the bed covers so he could lay her down. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the man who she had practically raised, his soul seemed paralyzed with fear and he had dropped to his knees as soon as he had laid her on the bed and was holding her hand as if it were his own lifeline. She knew in that moment that he would never be able to live without his wife, they were true soul mates. She prayed that Mrs. Darcy would be ok, not only because she was growing to love the young woman but for the man she considered a son as well. Seeing both Laney and Sara enter the room she gave them instructions to ready a wash basin and rags and bring Mrs. Darcy's nightgown then turned to her master. "Sir." When there was no answer she tried again "Mr. Darcy," and again more forcefully "MR. DARCY." He was too focused on Elizabeth and had shut out everything and everyone but her, she saw tear marks on his cheeks and could hear him begging her to open her eyes. "Fitzwilliam," she called quite loudly. That seemed to do the trick, he turned to look at her, "Forgive my impertinence sir. I have tried several times to get your attention without success I thought, correctly, that your christian name may reach you," she apologized and justified at the same time.

Fitzwilliam just stared at her, actually it felt like he was staring through her, he did not seem angry just completely and utterly defeated. "She will be alright sir, the doctor is on his way," she tried to reassure placing a hand on his arm in comfort as she spoke.

"Excuse me mam, I have the smelling salts should we try them" Laney questioned.

"No, I think that it is best if we wait for the doctor because of the head wound, but we should get it cleaned and get her changed. Sir perhaps you should go check on Miss, Darcy, she finished turning back to Mr. Darcy.

"No!" he replied a little to forcefully. "I cant leave her," he continued in nearly a whisper.

"Sir, all we can do while we wait is get everything set up so that when the doctor does get here he can do his job without delay, and that means getting Mrs. Darcy changed and settled and finding out what happened. Miss. Darcy seemed to be in shock, sir, I doubt anyone but you could get through to her right now and the doctor will need to know if Mrs. Darcy lost consciousness before or after hitting her head," Mrs. Reynolds explained.

"What do you mean, before or after" Mr Darcy asked.

"Well if she tripped and fell and hit her head then lost consciousness, that means her condition is entirely related to the head wound, but if she passed out and hit her head as she fell, that would suggest another issue, she has been feeling unwell lately," Mrs. Reynolds explained, although she had her own suspicions about the underlying cause but wouldn't dare mention it to Mr. Darcy when he was already this distraught. "Please go speak to your sister, guarantee the information will be most beneficial to the doctor, and I will personally come get you if Mrs. Darcy starts to stir."

Fitzwilliam dropped his head in defeat, Mrs. Reynolds had given him something productive to do to help Elizabeth and that was the only way he was able to force his feet to leave her side. Even with his task to motivate him he still felt as if he was leaving half of himself, he had to lean on the bed to help bring himself to stand then bent down and kissed Elizabeth on the lips, he heard an intake of breath from one of the maids but he didn't really care about propriety at the moment. With feet that felt like lead he turned and set off to find Georgiana without looking back because he knew if he did he would loose all rationale and glue himself to her side again.

~~P&amp;P~~

Fitzwilliam knocked on Georgiana's door and was let in by her maid. When he saw her sitting on the settee, all the colour drained from her hands and face, tears still pouring from her eyes and gasping for breathe. For the third time in the past half hour he found himself on his knees this time in front of his sister. He looked her in the eye and placed a hand over her cheek comfortingly but also to hold her gaze. "Georgiana what happened" he asked calmly and gently.

She took a minute to settle her breathing a bit then started "Brother I am so sorry, I should of caught her, I should have not allowed her to join me in practice and sent her back to bed, its all my fault, is she allright, I don't know what happened she was fine one minute, glowing almost, happy, she seemed back to her normal self I thought she had finally recouped from her travel illness and exhaustion, when I saw her stall and sway I thought she was going to be sick again and didn't want to get in her path if she was going to bolt for the door, its all my fault if I hadn't have hesitated for that second I may have been able to reach her before she hit her head," Georgiana rambled so quickly that Fitzwilliam only understood bits and pieces. However one part stuck out to him like a sore thumb.

"Georgie, slow down, what do you mean "sick again" when did you see her be sick" he questioned in not nearly as calm or gentle tone he had mere seconds ago.

"Forgive me brother but last night when I was waking with her in the gardens she got sick but she begged me not to tell you she didn't want to worry you, she promised to go right to bed. I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I was so in love with having a sister I just felt that keeping a secret was normal, and I do know how much you fret when it comes to Elizabeth, you were unbearable the weeks before the wedding just not being around her. Although I now remember her being sick on her first night here too, she bolted from the room and I thought she was mad at me for something but she said she felt nauseous and just needed some fresh air and tea, she was fine after that" she explained at a marginally slower pace.

Fitzwilliam took a breath reeling in his temper Georgiana was too fragile at this moment to be subjected to his full temper but he was unable to hold back completely "Georgiana how could you! You will never withhold any information from me in regards to my wife's well being again, I don't care if it is a paper cut or upsetting words inflicted on her I want to know everything. How can I keep her safe if you both are hiding the truth from me, my nerves need do not need your protection."

Georgiana cried harder her breath wheezing again. Fitzwilliam rose and sat beside her rubbing her back soothingly to help steady her breathing, "Georgie, I am sorry, but it was foolish of you and Elizabeth to keep this information from me. I hope you will share sisterly confidences but not where it concerns either of your wellbeing, I love you both too much."

"You don't hate me?"

"No Georgie, I could never hate you" he assured.

"Will she be allright?" Georgiana whispered.

"She has to be," is all Fitzwilliam could bring himself to say.

Just then there was a knock at the door, they both jumped to their feet and ran to the door not even bothering to simply call the knocker in. Fitzwilliam reached the door first nearly ripping it off its hinges in his eagerness. "How is she" he practically screamed before even getting a look at who was on the other side of the door.

Laney's eyes were huge with surprise "Sir, I was sent to inform you that the doctor has arrived, Mrs. Reynolds is with him and Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Reynolds told me to tell you to relax now that the doctor is here and they will be here shortly to tell you what they find" she said once she recovered from the surprise.

When Fitzwilliam and Georgiana both moved to leave Laney held her ground "Mrs. Reynolds insisted that you remain here so that she knows where to find you quickly if need be and so that there is none in the way of the doctor doing his job" she insisted bravely.

Resigned they agreed but they insisted the door remain open both wanting as few of barriers between them and Elizabeth as possible and not wanting their report from the doctor delayed even by the seconds it would take to knock and open the door. They both paced needing something to do. When Laney offered to bring them some supper they both refused. Ten minutes latter the doctor arrived and they both nearly shouted "how is she!"

"With head wounds it is hard to tell until the patient is awake the full extent of the damage," he started and Fitzwilliam felt his heart squeeze knowing that the doctor was suggesting the possibility of brain damage. "But" the doctor continued "the would seems to have done more superficial damage. Mrs. Reynolds said that Mrs. Darcy has not been feeling her best for the last few days is that correct?" he asked.

"I knew she was quite tired and hasn't had much of an appetite but I just assumed she was settling in getting use to the food and environment here and she was ill on our way home from our wedding trip, but I was just informed by my sister that there has been at least two instances of nausea as well" Fitzwilliam explained.

The doctor nodded his head in understanding and turned to Georgiana and asked "Miss. Darcy, am I to understand that she hit her head due to loosing consciousness or that hitting her head resulted in the loss of consciousness?"

"She fainted I did not realize what was happening soon enough to catch her, she seemed fine until it happened" she answered.

The doctor had a knowing look in his eye, but said "I will need to speak with Mrs. Darcy when she awakens and she was beginning to stir as I left we should go check on her."

~~P&amp;P~~

Mrs. Reynolds had shared her suspicions about Mrs. Darcy's condition with the doctor and the doctor had concurred with her but said he would have to speak with her before he could confirm. She stayed by Mrs. Darcy side while the doctor went to speak to the master. Even with the heaviness of the current situation she couldn't help but allow a small smile at the idea of Pemberley once again blessed with children once she was alone. Mrs. Darcy stirred and Mrs. Reynolds placed a cool cloth over her head and then dabbed her fave and neck. "Fitzwilliam" she heard Mrs. Darcy speak through a haze.

"No, my Lady, he will be here shortly, he is just speaking with the doctor, it is I, Mrs. Reynolds,"

she explained trying to coax Mrs. Darcy to full consciousness.

"The doctor?" Elizabeth said while trying to sit up seeming alarmed. "Is my baby allright?" she asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds exclaimed tears of joy coming to her eyes, while she assisted her mistress to sit up. "Why did you not say anything, and yes as far as we know the baby is fine the doctor said that if our suspicions proved true he had no cause to worry for the babe," she added when Mrs. Darcy's fear seemed to increase upon seeing her tears.

"Thank The Lord" Elizabeth prayed. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted mam, and hit your head on the piano bench when you fell. Do you not remember?"

"It is coming back to me now. Is Fitzwilliam allright, he must be very worried, I am so sorry to have upset everyone so needlessly."

"Worry only for yourself and your babe right now mam, Mr. Darcy will be fine once he sees you well, and you should be the one to tell him about the babe, I asked the doctor to wait to inform the master so that you could do so." Mrs. Reynolds explained.

"How, do I tell him?" Elizabeth asked.

"You just tell him, flat out, he will be so happy I doubt he will care how you say it, my Lady."

Just then the door opened and Darcy came in, when he saw Elizabeth sitting up he ran to the bed and nearly push Mrs. Reynolds out of the way, grabbed Elizabeth's hand and asked "are you allright my love?"

"I am fine, Fitzwilliam" she answered as Georgiana and a man who must be the doctor caught up with Fitzwilliam.

"Thank The Lord you are awake" Georgiana exclaimed while coming to Elizabeth's other side.

"There seems to be a lot of praise to the Almighty going on in here tonight," Elizabeth teased, "I am sorry I gave everyone such a fright."

The doctor cleared his throat "hello, Mrs. Darcy I am Dr. Wyatt. I am glad to see you are awake and lucid, perhaps your husband and sister would be so kind as to go fetch you some supper and tea while I finish up my exam and ensure you are back to perfect health" he said so kindly, Elizabeth knew she was going to like this doctor, he showed just as much care for her loved ones as he did his patient.

"Of, course, and Fitzwilliam make sure you bring enough for yourself as well, you don't mind dining in here with me tonight do you?" she questioned when she saw a blank look on his face at her request.

"I would not be able to eat anything unless my eyes are able to reassure my stomach that you are indeed well anyway my love, so yes I will stay with you. I don't know if I can even part from you long enough for the doctor to do his job." Fitzwilliam replied.

"We wont be long, I will just have some biscuits and fruit please, nothing heavier, that will keep you buzzy until Dr. Wyatt and I finish, mere minutes I promise."

"I will be right back," he conceded kissing her forehead on the side opposite of the cut she had incurred.

"Lizzy I am so glad you are alright I will see you after dinner if you will allow" Georgiana asked getting ready to follow her brother.

"Certainly Georgie, I would love your company, especially since I have a feeling the good doctor is going to assign bed rest for a few days, you will get sick of me. I will need you to help me maintain my sanity." Elizabeth replied.

"I could never get sick of you" Georgiana said giving her sister a light hug, then followed her brother.

The doctor closed the door and came to stand next to the bed "based on your lack of surprise in your fainting I am going to assume that my suspicions are correct and you too believe that you are with child" he asked kindly.

"Yes sir, I just figured it out today after getting a letter from a friend who is also pregnant."

"How long since your last courses?" he asked.

Elizabeth blushed and dropped eye contact "about two weeks before the wedding, so a month and a half," she answered quietly.

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"It is just that your symptoms are a little stronger than most women experience only a month into pregnancy, are you certain you are not further along?" the doctor pressed.

Elizabeth was shocked was he suggesting what she thought he was, but before she could set him straight Mrs. Reynolds came forward. "I beg your pardon doctor" she began, "you can not be suggesting what I think you are to the Lady, that is an insult not only to her but my master as well, I should hope for your sake he never hears of such," she defended her mistress even coming to stand between Mrs. Darcy and the doctor like a human shield.

"I do not mean offence, and I am not judging. I simply need to know. I can tell you it has happened more than once that a lady felt compelled to hide that the child was conceived before marriage, and I understand the need to keep it from the public but I need the truth to be able to care for you and the babe to the best of my ability. I assure you anything you say will not leave this room," the doctor defended but continued to push.

"There is nothing to tell, this babe must have been conceived after the wedding we did not precede our vows," Elizabeth stated strongly while questioning her first impression that she would like the man.

"I apologize mam. I am afraid that a few years ago that I had a patient that did mislead me in this regard and unfortunately because of this when she went into labour I was not available, I was visiting my brother but was on my way home wanting to be there for when the baby was to be delivered. As soon as I arrived home I rushed to her but there was nothing I could do at that point, we lost them both and only then did her distraught husband tell me the truth. I should have known but she barely showed at all and had very few symptoms, I simply took her word, if I had of pressed I would have been there for her rather than her being in labour for 28 hours breech without my aid."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and placed her hand over her womb when he said the babe did not make it, she couldn't stand the idea of anything happening to her baby. "I am sorry, I understand now, but I assure you I am telling the truth I would not gamble with my child life for my pride" she said.

He believed her "Well then lets put that ugliness behind us shall we" Elizabeth nodded at his words. "Every woman is different in their experience but you have been having symptoms for about a week, yes?" Again she nodded. "Well then I would say the babe was likely conceived in the first few days of your marriage. Your symptoms are strong but most women see relief of the nausea after the third month. You were correct earlier I want you to rest for a few days and I suggest you have someone accompany around the stairs incase you faint while on those lovely but dangerous marble steps. Also take care to rise slowly from a sitting or lying position and eat lighter meals but snack more regularly, the baby needs the food too."

"I had already taken to eat smaller portions at more intervals before I even realized I was pregnant," Elizabeth explained.

"Well then I guess all thats left if to tell the proud father, I will leave you to it mam. I will not give you anything for the pain in your head because of the babe, but rest and relaxation should help. I will return in two weeks to check on you."qwasdgZ\

"Thats fine, thank you doctor," Elizabeth said dismissing him. When he had left she turned to Mrs. Reynolds "thank you for defending us, it means a lot that you never even suspected us of such actions."

"Never, we may still be getting to know each other but I have known Mr. Darcy since he was a babe and I know he would not do such a thing and because he chose you, you must be the best of ladies because he is certainly the best of men, his regard for you is testimony to your character," Mrs. Reynolds explained.

Elizabeth began to cry "Thank you, I don't know why I am not normally one to cry but I assure you they are happy tears" Elizabeth said.

"It is the babe, it is normal for women in your condition to cry quite easily," Mrs. Reynolds explained kindly while handing her a handkerchief and patting her on the shoulder. "I will send Mr. Darcy in," she said while leaving.

Thirty seconds later Fitwilliam came is caring a tray, when he saw Elizabeth crying he quickly set the tray on a table and sat down on the bed, scooped her into his arms and asked, "what's wrong my love, are you in pain, are you ill, what wrongs, should I call the doctor back?"

"I am fine Fitzwilliam" Elizabeth sniffled between cries. "These are happy tears, Mrs Reynolds is a great friend she came to my defence and spoke strongly of my character, her devotion just touched me is all."

"Why did she need to defend you did the doctor insult you, hurt you?" Fitzwilliam said moving to get up and go after the man.

Elizabeth realizing her mistake restrained him, "no of course not," she quickly settled. "He merely implied that we had proceeded our vows," she whispered.

"He did what! Why would he dare suggest such a thing?" Darcy roared.

"He did not mean it in that way he just was trying to confirm when we conceived, and asked me to be honest as it could affect both our healths if he was misinformed" Elizabeth continued to whisper.

It took Fitzwilliam a minute to process what she had said partly because she was whispering so quietly he was straining to hear her but also because it took his brain a minute for it to realize what her words meant. His eyes whipped to hers and he saw the joy in them through the tears and he felt his own tears spring forth. "You are with child?" he asked while bringing his hand towards her belly, he hesitated his hand hovering over her.

She reached out and directed his hand to its destination while saying "yes, Fitzwilliam, we are going to have a baby. I know it happened quickly how do you feel?"

He smiled "I am overjoyed, and when I think about it, it really isn't that surprising, we are so incredible together, of course we would get it right on the first try. Although I admit part of me is upset to have to share you, but we have eight more months alone, we should make the best of it," he declared just before his lips closed over hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who have reviewed it really helps me stick to the story. I am sorry for the slow update, a lot of drama in my life right now and feeling bogged down with all kinds of other story ideas too, cant get them all down fast enough. **

**I received a few reviews saying that they didn't understand Elizabeth's hesition about her pregnancy because at the time it would have simply been what was expected but lets face it, Elizabeth was a rebel for her time. She didn't just fall in line because it was expected and she would not be afraid to question things. I hope this chapter clears up where I was going with this. **

**Happy reading!**

~~P&amp;P~~

Elizabeth laid in her husbands arms feeling so gloriously happy that she felt tears of joy filling her eyes. She gave herself a mental scolding, how could she have been so worried about her pregnancy, it was her duty after all. She knew that most would consider it prudent for her produce an heir as soon as possible in order to solidify her position as Mrs. Darcy, but her and Fitzwilliam did not marry for such practical purposes as most of their class did, they married for love. Her anxiety when she first realized she was pregnant mostly came from her fear that the baby may change things between her and Fitzwilliam, that he wouldn't want her while she was pregnant. She felt the tears in her eyes start to fall down her cheeks, 'must be the pregnancy that is turning me into a cry baby' she thought. Maybe it was the pregnancy that had her so irrational in thinking that Fitzwilliam's feelings and desire for her could be altered by her pregnancy. Actually they had been, she was sure, but not in the negative way she had been concerned about, when this thought went through her head she felt ashamed for thinking so lowly of her husband and felt laughter bubbling in her throat at how utterly ridiculous she had been. The tears started to increase and she couldn't suppress her giggles any longer although they came out sound more like a half sob half hysterics.

Fitzwilliam was leaning over her looking into her eyes in a heart beat, concern etched in his features. "What's wrong my love" he said while one hand gently roamed the side of her face while the other braced him to lean over her on the bed.

"Oh Fitzwilliam I have been such a fool" Elizabeth choked out between sobs. She took a few deep breaths to help compose herself enough to explain. "When I first discovered I was with child happiness was not my main emotion I am ashamed to admit. I was concerned that once you knew I was pregnant you wouldn't desire me anymore and I felt upset that it happened so quickly, like I had been cheated out of our time together."

"My precious Elizabeth how could you have doubted my love and desire for you, you are my life and the fact that you carry my child only adds to my regard" Fitzwilliam replied kindly although slightly pained.

"No my love I never doubted your love, it is just that it had been explained to me that once I was with child that I would not be called upon for my wifely duties" Elizabeth explained.

"Who told you such a foolish thing, I could never keep my hands off you for so long, unless it was necessary for your wellbeing of course, but even just now you should be resting but after fearing for your life and then finding out you carry my child I could not help myself. We should speak to the doctor before we make love again just to be sure" Fitzwilliam explained.

"My mother told me when she had her pre-wedding talk with me, although now that I think about it I should have known better than to trust anything she said because she was certainly wrong about how things would be between us. Now that I have had some time to settle my thoughts I am so happy and I already love this baby" Elizabeth said while bringing her hand to rest over her womb. "You haven't had as much time to reflect is there any thing that is giving you some anxiety, it would make me feel better to know I am not the only one that worries."

"I love you so much and I too love this baby but I am sure not in the same way you do it still feels abstract, perhaps once I feel the babe move it will feel more real. My fear is only for your well being, I do not know how I could go on if something were to happen to you, I had a taste of that fear earlier when your fainted and I swear it would kill me to loose you" Fitzwilliam confessed as he fought the tears that entered his eyes at the thought of loosing her.

Elizabeth could see the emotion in his eyes and she reached up and kissed his lips tenderly. "I am sure everything will be fine Fitzwilliam. I am young, healthy and strong, of all the worries that have been going through my mind that is not one of them, and if the worst were to happen you would find a way to go on for our child's sake."

"I don't think I could," Fitzwilliam began then fought the emotion that was boiling within him. "My mother died shortly after giving birth to Georgiana and my father was never the same I think he only lived for us as soon as I was old enough to take care of Georgiana he faded fast, but he was never the same father he had been before. He could barely look Georgiana in the eye and not just because she looks so much like my mother, I think he resented her, that there were times where he would have traded her life for my mother back if he could have. He tried to do the best he could for her and I know he did love her in his own way, but he was never as loving to her as he was me when I was young. I was essentially her father long before he passed."

Elizabeth rose to place light comforting kisses along his face. "My love, do not borrow trouble, hopefully that will never be an issue you need to face but if the worst should happen you will need to remember that our child or children if it happened with a latter birth is a part of me too and love it with everything you have, or else you will answer to me in heaven when your time came" she said. "What is this business of not making love for two weeks until the doctor returns, I don't think so, I am fine and I need you, the doctor would have said something if he thought it unsafe, surely" she continued changing the subject.

"I just want to be sure, I feel guilty that I let my pleasures over rule my sense earlier you should rest, at least for a few days, perhaps I will ride out and speak with him myself in a couple days" Fitzwilliam answered.

"Knowing you, you will have a few dozen questions for him too, try to keep it under ten, my love" Elizabeth teased.

"No promises" he replied. "I know it is customary to wait awhile before telling anyone about a pregnancy, but I think we need to tell Georgiana. She is so worried, she is probably pacing down stairs waiting for me to come down so she can see you."

"I agree we should tell her. I forgot to tell you with everything that's happened, I got a letter from Charlotte today telling me she is with child and asking me to come for her confinement. The timing would be perfect to stop in and see my family before we go and tell them in person about the baby. It was actually Charlotte's letter that made me realize I too was with child. I may tell Jane I don't know if I could keep this from her for so long even if I would prefer to do so in person" Elizabeth said.

"I could always write to Charles and invite them to Pemberley for a visit, and when would we be travelling and are you sure you want to tell your mother in person" Fitzwilliam asked.

"I know my mother can be a lot to handle but this is happy news I am sure she will be excited but bearable since I am her least favourite daughter. It will be much worse for Jane when her time comes and heaven forbid her baby Lidia. It is three months until her confinement begins so we could leave in two weeks early and visit my family first. I love you for offering to bring Jane here but I do not know if we should inconvenience them, they are newlyweds aswell"

"I am sure they would like a reprieve from your mother, but we can think about it for awhile we have time. Are you sure it is a good idea especially now in your condition, between the travel and being near my Aunt I am not so sure" Fitzwilliam asked.

"I refuse to let your Aunt prevent me from being there for my friend Fitzwilliam, and I am not that week, the doctor says the illness should start to lift by then so it would be the best time to travel before the babe anyway. It will be sometime before we are able to travel again." Elizabeth replied.

"Very well, I see you are determined, I will begin making plans, as long as the doctor agrees" he stated firmly. Elizabeth nodded her head to the compromise. "I will help you dress and move you to the sitting room so that I can retrieve Georgiana and we can tell her the good news together."

"I can call my maid if you want Fitzwilliam."

"Force me to admit that I am prolonging having to leave your side, I want to be with you every second and I am not so proud that I can not humble myself to assist my wife" Fitzwilliam replied.

Elizabeth giggled "I am at your mercy" she teased.

Twenty minutes later Fitzwilliam was heading down to retrieve Georgiana, he asked a maid he saw on his was to freshen Elizabeth's room for her while they were in the sitting room on his way down.

Elizabeth was picking at the dinner that Fitzwilliam had brought up earlier that they had forgot about when Georgiana ran into the room and dropped to her knees in front of her "Lizzie how are you feeling" she asked.

"My dear sister do not worry, I am well" she smiled as Fitzwilliam came to stand behind her and squeezed her shoulder gently as a sign she should continue. "I am more than well actually, I am, I mean we are" she corrected looking up at her husband as they smiled at each other lovingly "overjoyed." Georgiana looked confused. "You are going to be an aunt" Elizabeth explained as she brought her hand over her womb, funny how that motion seemed so natural to her less than 24 hours from discovering her pregnancy.

Georgiana's eyes went huge in understanding "truly?" she questioned. When Elizabeth nodded Georgiana flung her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Not so tight Georgie I need to breath" Elizabeth said as she returned the hug.

"I am so sorry, did I hurt you, did I hurt the baby?" Georgiana asked the panic in her voice rising.

"I am fine, I was only teasing, neither the baby or myself is that fragile. I have a feeling that I will need to constantly remind both you and your brother that over the next eight months."

"I will do whatever I can to help sister, even if that means reigning in my over protective brother at times" Georgiana said while looking up and giving her brother a sly smile.

Fitzwilliam felt himself suddenly overcome by all the days events and realized how blessed he was that everything turned to the positive. He fell to his knees and hugged the two most important people in the world to him, well three, he supposed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is where things start to get interesting, let me know what you think!**

~~P&amp;P~~

It hadn't taken Darcy long to convince Elizabeth to invite the Bingleys to visit them at Pemberley before they traveled to Longbourn. Elizabeth continued to have quite a bit of pregnancy sickness and Darcy believed that Jane's presence might help sooth his wife. He was especially concerned about the trip from Pemberley to Longbourn with his wife's condition so he suggested they join them for the Christmas festivities and stay through till their intended travel date in mid January so that they may all travel back at the same time. He had thought it best if he wrote to Charles and extended the invitation for two reasons, first so his new sister would know he personally welcomed them and secondly so that Jane did not have to feel hesitant to take the request to her new husband. Elizabeth had cried over the forethought he had put into her sisters comfort and readily agreed, it was upsetting to him to see her cry but he was getting use to it and had been assured by Elizabeth, Mrs. Reynolds and the Doctor that it was because of the pregnancy and not that she was unhappy, in fact most of her tears were 'happy' tears.

Darcy received a swift reply from Charles to the affirmative and had even asked Darcy to look into any properties in the area professing a wish to surprise his wife with a home close to her beloved sister, but Darcy knew that it also went unsaid that he wanted some space from the Bennets, Mrs. Bennet in particular he was sure. She must be worse then he had expected if she was driving the patient, caring and easy going Charles to such drastic actions a relocation within two months of marriage. He suddenly felt even more apprehensive about visiting Longbourn but decided to take pity on his fear friend and wrote back that they would be welcome to arrive earlier to allow more time to view the available properties. Charles had been so grateful that he had written that Darcy and Elizabeth must allow him to repay their hospitality and that even though Mrs. Bennet was sure to have a fit of nerves, they must stay with them at Netherfield for their visit. Darcy thanked The Lord for having a friend, no brother, as dear as Charles in his life upon reading the invitation, at least he and Elizabeth will have some reprieve during their visit.

Charles and Jane arrived in early early December over a month before their planned trip to Longbourn. Elizabeth had had tears in her eyes simply by seeing the carriage pull up by the time she had embraced her sister she was nearly in full hysterics, which automatically had Jane's concern "What is wrong Lizzie?" she questioned her sister.

Elizabeth was so upset she could not respond. Fitzwilliam placed a calming hand to her back and she took some calming breaths. He smiled reassuringly at Jane and said "lets move into the house, perhaps by the time we are settled in the parlour my wife will be composed enough to fill you in on all that has been going on."

Jane was appeased that whatever it was that had her sister so emotional must not be too upsetting or else Mr. Darcy would not be so calm and dare she say happy, yes it was clearly happiness in his eyes when he smiled at her reassuringly she thought, but was still unsettled by her sister's uncharacteristic dramatics. She hurried in to the house not even taking time to fully appreciate its beauty and grandness. When the head maid Mrs. Reynolds was introduced Jane managed a kind smile for the lady recalling Lizzie's regard for the lady from her letters, but vehemently refused to freshen up before talking to her sister whose hand she still held as if it were a life line. When she looked to her sister she was surprised to see she already appeared recovered and was smiling and even kindly requested tea to be sent to the parlour for them. As soon as they were inside the parlour and the doors had been closed she rounded on her sister and brother in-law, "what is going on?"

"Jane I am so happy to have you here and was hoping to wait to tell you until you had at least had time to settle in, but it appears my fluctuating emotions have you too upset to wait" Elizabeth explained.

"Wait for what, what is wrong are you ill did you receive an upsetting letter from mama, please tell me what is going on?" Jane demanded, surprised to find tears in her own eyes now she felt Charles grab her hand in support and with a quick glance at him she could see he too was concerned.

"Jane do not cry," Elizabeth said while reaching out to clear a fallen tear from her sister's cheek. "If you continue it will only make me cry again, my tears seem to be in abundance lately." At Jane's raised brow Elizabeth supplied "I am with child."

Jane let out a long breath and flung her arms around her sister her tears now freely falling although with joy not worry anymore. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you, for both of you" Jane added her eyes finding her brother, yes this news placed him firmly in the brother category no need for the formality of in-law anymore. She saw Charles slap him on the back affectionately and congratulate him as well. When she was able to bring herself to release her sister she quickly went to hug him as well "I am so happy for you, brother" she said smiling even wider at his kind smile when she called him brother.

Charles went to hug Elizabeth, "Congratulations sister, you let me know if your husband is not taking good enough care of both of you, although I highly doubt that would happen" he chuckled in his jovial way.

Elizabeth laughed "no if the last month and a half have been any sign I am much more likely to need someone to tell him to take it easy and relax before I strangle him" she joked back.

"Hey thats not fair, I am not the only one who has been over bearing" he said with a pointed look at Georgiana. "And in my defence you have been quite ill, I hate seeing you so when I am powerless to do anything about it."

Jane noticing Georgiana for the first time realized how distracted she had been, she must seem so rude she thought. "Forgive me, I just realized that my concern and focus on finding out what was wrong, probably caused me to act quite carelessly. Allow me to begin to make amends. Hello Georgiana it is so nice to see you. I am thankful that you have been taking such good care of our sister, has she been that ill?"

The family quickly settled in catching up and visiting over tea for around half an hour until Elizabeth realized that her brother and sister still had not had a chance to freshen up so she showed them to their rooms and gave them each a hug before announcing supper would be in three hours so they have some time to rest and then reluctantly departing.

~~P&amp;P~~

Charles gently manoeuvred his sleeping wife out of his arms and rose from the bed bending to re-adjust the blankets around her shoulders and place a light kiss to her forehead. He needed to speak with Darcy and figured now would be the best time to do so with out raising the suspicions of any of the ladies in the house. He quickly dressed and headed off to Darcy's study sure he would find him there at this time.

He was quickly permitted entrance when he knocked on the study doors and entered. "Darcy I know you must be busy if your anything like me your marriage has probably back burnered a lot of your work but I would like to speak to you if you have a moment."

"Of course my friend, and I do admit to not putting in as many hours as I should since marrying but Elizabeth usually naps in the afternoon now with the pregnancy she is quite tired although it was a fight to get her to admit to needing the nap" Darcy answered. "What is on your mind?"

"Unfortunately nothing I have to say is good news, and I beg that you do not shoot the messenger, but I think you should know what has been going on at Longbourn." Charles began and with a nod from Darcy continued. "I am not sure which information to begin with as I am sure both will upset you greatly but please try and stay calm enough for me to finish. First I think you should know that Mrs. Bennet does not hold Elizabeth in very high regard and has said several degrading and down right cruel things about her."

"Elizabeth had said something about her being the least favourite daughter but I had no idea their relationship was this bad. What do you mean give me an example?" Darcy prodded trying to remain calm and level headed but ringing his hands vigorously to try and subside the urge to strangle his mother in-law.

"Well one of the most upsetting things she said was along the lines that Jane should have married you because her beauty is greater and when I spoke up and accused her of thinking that I was not worthy enough of my own wife she retorted something along the lines of me being worthy but Elizabeth not being and that at the very least your status should have been worthy of her precious Lidia and saved her from the lowly status of a soldiers bride for which she is too beautiful to have to endure, that Elizabeth's rough character and plain looks would have been better suited to Mr. Wickham and his status."

At the mere thought that anyone could imagine his beloved wife to be suited to that monster Darcy sprung to his feet and began pacing trying to burn off some of his frustration before he did harm Charles for simply being the messenger. And Lord help him if this is the least upsetting of Bingley's tales. Not trusting himself to speak at this point he motioned for Charles to continue, noticing that he was quite red in the face and his eyes were full of anger and embarrassment, he made more of an effort not to allow his anger to be directed at his good friend, merely speaking of this was clearly hard for him.

"Darce I must interject here that I adore Elizabeth just as much if not more than my own sisters, her charity and wit are admirable qualities that my dear sisters are greatly lacking." Charles took a deep breath. "I am afraid who else she has been saying these slanderish things even though I have strongly warned her to watch her tongue. I had thought that she had enough sense not to degrade her own child in public but lately she has been acting even, for lack of a better word crazier than usual and seems to have loss any little sense of decorum that she did have." Another deep breath. "Darcy she even has slumped so low as to suggest that the mere thought of what she must have done to trap a man as great as you sends her into a fit of nerves."

Charles spit out the last sentence so fast that it took Darcy a second to process what had been said. Once he had Darcy moved so fast on Charles that he had him back paddling until he was pinned against the wall. Seeing the fear in his friends eyes he took a small step back but still stood much closer than would be comfortable for anyone. "Crazy doesn't begin to describe that hag, what did you say to this remark" Darcy questioned.

"I told her that I could not believe Elizabeth's own mother could dare to suggest anything so vulgar about her and that I though barely knowing her knew nothing of the sort could be true. She said she was the superior authority on what her daughter was capable of I said that even if I could not speak for Elizabeth I certainly could and would for you and that to suggest that you could be so easily mislead was a great injustice and that if I ever heard a whisper of such remarks from her or any of her associates I would be sure to let him know who the blasphemy against him and his beloved wife originated with."

"I know she has said other things to Jane because I have heard her yelling at her mother, can you believe it my sweet Jane driven to anger. Jane said that when you first announced your engagement she was so happy and Elizabeth could do no wrong for securing such a rich husband but since Lydia has been sending letters complaining about her station as a soldiers wife Mrs. Bennet somehow blames Elizabeth for Lydia's situation and feels that Lydia was due better and that Elizabeth somehow robbed her sister of what she was entitled to and that she should be the one grovelling as a soldiers wife. I would hate for Elizabeth to hear any of these hateful things, I know she is strong but words like this, especially from a loved one would cut very deep. I fear that that woman will not hold her tongue when you come to visit, hence why I felt the need to warn you apart from Elizabeth, especially with her condition I think we should shelter her as much as possible."

"I appreciate you sharing this with me and for your concern and defence of both Elizabeth and myself. As for that woman I will make it clear to her from the first negative remark that she will hold her tongue as long as she wishes to keep it. What else do you have to share, I find it hard to imagine that it could be worse than this."

"I don't know if the information it self is worse but it definitely spells trouble for our plans. Ever since Elizabeth wrote to inform the Bennets about your upcoming visit Mrs. Bennet has been trying to get Lydia and Wickham to visit at the same time, claiming a want to have all her children close to her at the same time. Wickham put in for a leave and we found out the day we left he has been approved he will be there when we arrive."

~~P&amp;P~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Some have questioned whether Mrs Bennet would speak so out of turn as I had her last chapter but my view of her is very negative and I don't think she has much sense. I realize that her behaviour would not be kosher for the time but she said many things that were rude and cruel and I think that having two daughters so well married would actually make her more bold. If you do not have the same view that is ok just like people will have different interpretations of art so will they for literature. **

~~P&amp;P~~

Within a week Darcy heard from Richard saying that Rhys was just wrapping up a case and that they would be coming to visit him and hoped to arrive by the 16th so that they would have time to strategize before the holidays. He also made it quite clear that if Darcy wished to keep him from confronting Wickham he would respect that but he would be part of the planning and would be overseeing Rhys and be ready to act if needed. Darcy was able to relax a bit knowing that Elizabeth and Georgiana would have so many people looking out for them. He knew that Elizabeth knew something was bothering him, he also knew that he was going to have to tell her and Georgiana about Wickham's presence at Longbourn, but he wanted to wait until he met with Rhys and his cousin and they had a plan. He was tempted to try and persuade them not to go but knew that it would not work Elizabeth would not miss being there for Charlotte for anything and he would have a hard time arguing to avoid Longbourn when they would be so close anyway.

Other than the Wickham unpleasantness in the back of his mind, he and everyone else it seemed was having a great time. Darcy was glad to see his sister blossoming even more with the addition of another sister, he knew she feared that Jane wouldn't be as accepting of her as Elizabeth but that was not a problem at all, the three of them were already so close that any outsider would not know that Georgiana was not a blood sister.

Darcy and Bingley had been looking at available properties within the area, there was not a lot though for what Bingley was looking for. However yesterday Darcy received a letter from an acquaintance to inform him that a gentleman in a neighbouring county was seeking to quietly sell his homestead. The homestead was a 3 hour carriage ride away, which would be perfect because it was far enough that they could both have their autonomy but be close enough for regular visits and could reach each other in little over an hour with a good rider if ever there was an emergency. Darcy also knew of the gentleman and the homestead and because of this knowledge he deduced that he was selling because of gambling debts and thats why he wanted to keep it quiet as possible.

They were riding out to view the place now having excused themselves from the ladies after breakfast. Bingley wished to view the property before revealing his plan to Jane, he was still unsure how she would feel about moving away from Netherfield. Although he had every intention to maintain that residence as well, it would be worth the cost just to know that he would never have to stay with his in-laws when they visited. He could rent out parts of the land and hire a steward to run the estate so that it was profitable. He knew Darcy would also appreciate having a safe haven when they were in Hertfordshire as well and would be willing to help him manage the property from afar if he asked. In fact when he thought about it he was willing to bet that Darcy would purchase Netherfield himself if Bingley were to sell for the same reason that he wished to keep it. Nevertheless he was sure that Elizabeth's and their soon to be niece or nephew would bode well for his cause.

The estate was quite a bit smaller than he imagined but Darcy told Bingley that the owner has been selling off plots every year or so for some time. The house itself would need a little updating and it was obvious much of the furniture and art had been sold off as well. Bingley wasn't too troubled by this he knew that this would allow him to negotiate the price better and he would have Netherfield as well, he may even have opportunities to buy back some of the surrounding land in the future if he wanted to restore it to its former glory, for now though it would serve his main objective; to put some distance between him and his mother-in -law.

They asked if they may return tomorrow with their wives as well and headed for home. Darcy was anxious because the doctor was due to arrive this afternoon to check on Elizabeth. "I am sorry Charles if I rushed you a little bit, I promise tomorrow to spend more time surveying the property with you, we can ride separately from the laddies carriage if you like so we wont be rushed. It is just that it has been nearly a month since the last time the doctor checked on Elizabeth and I would like to be there" Darcy apologized.

"Not to worry Darcy" Bingley replied. "I am thankful for your company and insight I understand you wanting to be there for Elizabeth, I just wanted to have an idea if the estate was appropriate before dragging Jane out here and we saw more than enough to convince me that it is a solid possibility at the very least. Now I just need to see if Jane is open to the possibility".

When they arrived home the laddies greeted them and Elizabeth called for their afternoon tea to be readied early and for lunch plates to be brought for Fitzwilliam and Charles since they missed lunch. "We might as well have our tea a bit early and join you" Elizabeth explained. The men excused themselves to freshen up quickly and by the time they returned tea was being served. Fitzwilliam was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when a servant announced the doctor.

"Excuse us Doctor Wyatt, we were just having a late lunch and the ladies chose to have an early tea and join us. Would you care to join us for some tea and refreshments" Fitzwilliam asked.

"Not a problem, Mr Darcy, please finish your meal," Dr Wyatt added when Darcy pushed his plate aside. "Tea would be delightful, thank you."

Fitzwilliam showed him to the table "May I introduce Mr and Mrs Bingley" Fitzwillaim gestured towards Charles and Jane. "Mrs Bingley is Mrs Darcy's sister and will be here for here confinement. Jane, Charles this is Dr Wyatt"

"Pleasure to meet you both" Dr Wyatt said as he seated himself.

Elizabeth rose and served Dr Wyatt. "How are you Doctor are things very busy for you." She questioned politely.

"Yes, I must apologize for not making our last appointment, Mrs Darcy, but it is uncanny how mishaps and ailments always seem to increase near to the holidays. Unfortunate really, I just had a patient pass away yesterday, now her poor family must grieve over the holidays, it seems so unfair" Dr Wyatt explained.

"I suppose that there is never a convenient time to lose a loved one, but you are right that losing one so close to Christmas does seem to add insult." Elizabeth responded kindly. "And you need not apologize for missing our last appointment, had we any concerns my husband would have dragged you here himself I am sure" she teased to lighten the mood.

"Mrs Bingley as you are to be my assistant for the birth, may I ask if you have any children yourself" the doctor questioned.

"Not yet sir, Elizabeth and I were married on the same day and we have not been blessed yet, I hope that my inexperience will not hinder my usefulness," Jane replied.

"Not to worry as long as you are a comforting presence for your sister and can keep calm even though the experience will be new to you I will be more than happy to have you on my team" Dr Wyatt replied.

"There is no one else who has a more calming presence than my sister and her constitution is much greater than even she would give herself credit for" Elizabeth praised her sister causing Jane to blush.

When Dr Wyatt finished his tea he rose and asked "Mrs Bingley would you like to join us for the examination, Mr Darcy I will come get you after a cursory exam."

Mr Darcy nodded and Elizabeth led the way for the doctor and Jane. Laney and Sara were waiting outside Elizabeth's room to welcome them "Mrs Darcy, Doctor, Mrs Bingley," Laney greeted as they both curtseyed. "Mr Darcy asked us both to be here to assist in any way needed" she explained.

"Thank you Laney, perhaps you both may help me change while Jane and the Doctor get to know each other," Elizabeth responded. Turning to Jane and the doctor she added "I will only be a minute."

As they waited Dr Wyatt explained a little to Jane what to expect as Elizabeth approached confinement and was explaining a little about how the labour would most likely proceed when Sara opened the door and informed them that Mrs. Darcy was ready.

During the exam the doctor continued explaining how the labour would go and what Jane would need to do and what Elizabeth should do to prepare. "Will there be anyone who has had a child joining us as well for the birth" he questioned. "Not that I do not have faith in you Mrs Bingley, just that it is a very overwhelming experience that words alone can not prepare you for, and as a man who has never experienced labour first hand I acknowledge the shortcoming I possess in being able to relate, despite having delivered over a hundred babes."

"We are to travel shortly so that I may be with my dear friend for her confinement so I will have a chance to learn from her experience, I could ask her to be here for mine but I do not know if she would be able to travel so soon after giving birth or if her husband would allow it, and as much as I would love to have her here, he is near the top of the list for those I would least like near me during anytime of distress" Elizabeth explained.

"Perhaps your mother?" The doctor asked.

"Although I love her dearly she would out rank Mr Collins in terms of least desirable company" Elizabeth replied quickly. "Forgive me that must sound cruel."

"Not at all Mrs Darcy. I understand completely, sometimes there are people that we love that wear very heavily on our nerves and would not be beneficial to have around in times of distress as you put it." The doctor acknowledged. "I am sure it will not be a problem as long as we have Jane and your lady's maid."

As he finished the exam and washed his hands in the basin provided he sent Sara to retrieve Mr Darcy and asked "Now you are nearly 12 weeks along, may I ask if you have thought to order some maternity dresses?"

"Oh yes, I have been making do with having my dresses let out for the last few weeks but we ordered dresses so that they would be ready in time for our trip a few were delivered yesterday and the rest should be here by Christmas. I told my husband I only needed a few but he would not hear of it, they are all of the newest styles and most do not even look like maternity dresses," Elizabeth answered. As she finished there was a knock on the door and she called for them to enter, Mr Darcy entered and she could see the concern in his eyes and would bet that he had been pacing and wring his hands this whole time. He came to the side of her be and kissed her forehead and looked expectantly to the doctor.

"So you have had to let out your dresses already, how long has that been going on?"

"I can't quite recall, I guess about a month, is that right Laney?" Elizabeth answered turning to her lady's maid for conformation.

"Yes Milady, we began a month ago when we noticed the others were tightening" Laney answered.

"Hmm, and the sickness and dizzy spells have they lessened any?"

"Not really, they decreased after I found out I was pregnant because I have been taking the precautions you recommended but I still feel it under the surface, I am not always to keep it at bay." Elizabeth answered.

"How about your emotions, mood swings will become quite normal the farther alone you go, have you felt a change in your moods?" the doctor continued.

"I have been quite prone to tears, I am not normally one to cry, and sometimes I feel myself feeling short tempered, or more so than usual anyway," she joked.

"Well it is good that you are dealing with them with good humour, try to keep the positive mindset as you progress it will make the swings more bearable for you and those around you," The doctor advised jokingly back.

"Surely you exaggerate Doctor, we all understand that the pregnancy will have some changes, I find it hard to imagine that our patience could be tested by her mood swings especially while she is in such a fragile condition," Fitwilliam questioned.

"Do not be too hasty to tempt fate Mr Darcy I have seen even the calmest most rationale women driven to tantrums that would put most five year olds to shame. Not that I am suggesting that you would be Mrs Darcy, I just wish to convey that such behaviours are not out of the realm of normalcy so that your concerned husband is prepared." The Doctor took a deep breath, "unfortunately I do need to inform you of a suspicion that may add to your worries, not that I believe it is anything be overly concerned about, it should have little impact on Mrs Darcy's overall health" he added when Mr Darcy looked like he was going to faint at the mention of worry and his wife in the same sentence. "I merely think that we should all be prepared for the strong likely hood that we are dealing with multiple births."

"I am sorry what do you mean Doctor" Darcy asked.

"He means he thinks we may be having twins" Elizabeth translated going a little pale.

"Obviously, I can not know for certain but you are gaining weight faster than is typical and your symptoms are quite intense and are not lessening as quickly as usual, which some women carrying twins experience. There may only be one, you are quite petite so perhaps the weight is just more noticeable, I just do not want you all surprised if there are two babes."

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam looked at each other both pale from shock, Jane noticing their need to privacy said "perhaps we should give the happy parents time to digest this possibility" and led everyone out of the room.

Fitzwilliam never broke eye contact with Elizabeth as everyone exited but as soon as he heard the door close he brought his hand to rest over the swell of her tummy as he had wanted to since the moment he walked in to the room, but now it was acceptable to do so as they were alone. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that," he said.

"Me either, but don't worry we can handle this together, the doctor says I am progressing well and I am healthy and strong, carrying two children at once just means that we have been doubly blessed." Elizabeth soothed seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Together" he echoed leaning in to kiss her.

***next chapter Bingley tells Jane about his plans and we meet Rhys. **


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sorry for taking so long it has been a very crazy summer, I wont bore you with excuses though. Here is a little Jane/Charles for you to enjoy, hopefully I will have the next chapter done within the week, I have started it but as this is where I am introducing Rhys and this is the first character I have ever created I really want to get it right. _

_Happy Reading!_

~~P&amp;P~~

Jane headed back to her room after seeing the doctor off knowing that Lizzie and Mr Darcy will not likely be needing her anytime soon. She was surprised to see Charles at the small desk in their room he turned when he heard her come in but his smile fell when he saw the look in her eyes and he rushed to her side. "Jane whats wrong, is Elizabeth alright, is it the baby?" he asked surprised at how upset he was at the thought of anything happening to his new sister or her babe.

Jane felt terrible for upsetting her husband so much and quickly said "no everything is fine" but felt a few of the tears in her eyes fall down her cheek. Charles reached his thumb out and gently cleaned them away.

"What's wrong my love, I know these are not happy tears, please talk to me." Charles pleaded.

"I am so sorry that I have upset you I was not expecting you to be here and was just going to allow myself to cry out some of my jealousy and frustration." Jane admitted.

"Jealousy at who?" Charles questioned surprised that his gentle wife would ever so envious of another as to upset her so much.

"My own, sister, I know it is silly and I am rushing to worry, I am a terrible person to be envious of my own sister." Jane's tears were increasing with every word and she could feel herself slipping into a fit of hysteria. She lowered herself to sit on the bed. She didn't want Charles to see her like this, she normally wasn't like this and knew she just needed to let herself feel sorry for herself for a few minutes then she would bounce back but having Charles here was making it so much worse.

Charles brushed her face comfortingly then led her to sit on the bed noticing that she was getting hysterical. "Jane no one could ever say you were a terrible person we all can be envious of others from time to time, what are you envying of your sister's, if it is her distance from your mother I can relate to that" he joked hoping to cheer her up.

Jane let out a half-hearted chuckle at his joke but combined with her husband gentle care she felt herself calming. "No although I have to admit that I have enjoyed being away from mother immensely and am not looking forward to going back. You are going to think me silly and petty but I was a little upset to learn that she was already pregnant, don't get me wrong I am thrilled to become an aunt, but part of me worried that we married at the same time and I am not with child yet, then to find out that she is not going to have one but two babies just made my jealousy flare."

Charles got down on his knees so he could be eye-level with her sitting on the bed and grabbed her hands and held them gently. "I did not realize that you were worried about this, I was led to understand that it is not unheard of for it to take a year or more to become pregnant. Yes your sister and Darcy have been blessed early, but personally I think that right now for us it is a blessing that we have some time for ourselves before we need to worry about a baby. Not that I wouldn't be thrilled if you were with child, I mean I do want children, and of course they are a blessing, it just that I am enjoying having you to myself that came out wrong I mean we are still getting to know each other b..." Jane silenced him with a searing kiss. "Thanks for stopping me" he managed to say when they came up for air.

"You have no idea how romantic what you said was but I could see you were starting to fumble it so I thought I would show you that I understand what you are trying to say and it makes me love you even more. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, to be honest I am also happy having some time just the two of us, but I felt that I was letting you down in some way." Jane said looking down in shame.

Charles gently held her face and lifted her eyes to his "Jane you could never disappoint me, it has only been three months, I am sure it will happen in time, but even if we are never blessed with a child I would not regret marrying you. I love you, I do not want you to worry about this again it will happen when it happens, and worrying will only make it more difficult."

Jane pulled him on top of him and attacked his lips again. She was so blessed to have this man love her and she loved him with such a burning passion that she figured it was about time she let all her guards down and show him, she was no longer afraid that he would judge her or think her improper.

~~P&amp;P~~

Charles was laying with his wife in his arms after the most amazing afternoon of his life. Jane had truly let go of all her inhibitions with him, and it had definitely been the best love making of there marriage so far. "So twins?" he asked good humorously and still just a little out of breath.

"Hmm, oh yeah, the doctor says he is pretty sure it is because she is already starting to show and her sickness has been quite strong" Jane answered while still tracing her fingers over her husbands chest.

"They will have there hands full, especially if they have your sister's spirit. It would be nice if we were closer to them so we could help out and vice versa when our turn comes. Would you consider leaving Netherfield or would you rather stay close to your parents?"

"My place is with you, wherever you want to go. Although I must admit Mother is driving me crazy, she has gotten even worse and has no respect for our privacy. I think I would be quite happy to but some distance between us. But do not feel like we have to follow Lizzie either, I love my sister but I mean it, my place is with you, you are my family now." Jane replied looking up into his eyes.

Charles beamed and leaned down to kiss her lips. "What would you say if I told you that I had found a place that was less than a three hour carriage ride from here?"

"Was that where you and Darcy went today?" she questioned back.

"Yes, I am sorry for not telling you, I just wanted to make sure it was even a viable property before I told you, but I set up a viewing for us to go tomorrow. It is quite a bit smaller than Netherfield and will need some updating but I am not too worried as I plan to keep Netherfield as well I will just hire a steward to oversee things and this way we will have somewhere to stay when we do visit your family, Darcy offered to buy it if we wanted to sell for the same reason, he does not want to be in a position where he would be honour-bound to stay at Longbourn. It's location is optimal, far enough away that we can still have our own autonomy but close enough for regular visits, and if there was ever an emergency a rider could get here within an hour."

"It sounds great my love, but I do not want you to feel you have to do this, I can handle my mother. I will stand up to her, you should not have to buy another house just to escape her." Jane said.

"That is not the only reason, but I would do anything for you." Charles declared. At his words Jane swung her leg over his waist so that she was straddling him and leaned down to kiss him soundly. "Supper will be shortly" he stated dutifully but not really caring.

"We can be a little late, lord knows Elizabeth and Darcy have done so several times"


End file.
